1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for facilitating wireless communication, and more specifically, to a system for controlling a wireless communication device in instigating or accepting a wireless connection based on gesture and/or orientation recognition in the device.
2. Background
Modern society has quickly adopted, and become reliant upon, handheld devices for wireless communication. For example, cellular telephones continue to proliferate in the global marketplace due to technological improvements in both the quality of the communication and the functionality of the devices. These wireless communication devices (WCDs) have become commonplace for both personal and business use, allowing users to transmit and receive voice, text and graphical data from a multitude of geographic locations. The communication networks utilized by these devices may span different frequencies and cover different transmission distances, each having characteristics desirable for various applications.
Cellular networks facilitate WCD communication over large geographic areas. These network technologies have commonly been divided by generations, starting in the late 1970s to early 1980s with first generation (1G) analog cellular telephones that provided baseline voice communication, to modern digital cellular telephones. GSM is an example of a widely employed 2G digital cellular network communicating in the 900 MHz/1.8 GHz bands in Europe and at 850 MHz and 1.9 GHz in the United States. This network provides voice communication and also supports the transmission of textual data via the Short Messaging Service (SMS). SMS allows a WCD to transmit and receive text messages of up to 160 characters, while providing data transfer to packet networks, ISDN and POTS users at 9.6 Kbps. The Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), an enhanced messaging system allowing for the transmission of sound, graphics and video files in addition to simple text, has also become available in certain devices. Soon emerging technologies such as Digital Video Broadcasting for Handheld Devices (DVB-H) will make streaming digital video, and other similar content, available via direct transmission to a WCD. While long-range communication networks like GSM are a well-accepted means for transmitting and receiving data, due to cost, traffic and legislative concerns, these networks may not be appropriate for all data applications.
Short-range wireless networks provide communication solutions that avoid some of the problems seen in large cellular networks. Bluetooth™ is an example of a short-range wireless technology quickly gaining acceptance in the marketplace. A 1 Mbps Bluetooth™ radio may transmit and receive data at a rate of 720 Kbps within a range of 10 meters, and may transmit up to 100 meters with additional power boosting. Emerging enhanced data rate (EDR) may further enable maximum asymmetric data rates of 1448 Kbps for a 2 Mbps connection and 2178 Kbps for a 3 Mbps connection. A user does not actively instigate a Bluetooth™ network. Instead, a plurality of devices within operating range of each other may automatically form a network group called a “piconet”. Any device may promote itself to the master of the piconet, allowing it to control data exchanges with up to seven “active” slaves and 255 “parked” slaves. Active slaves exchange data based on the clock timing of the master. Parked slaves monitor a beacon signal in order to stay synchronized with the master. These devices continually switch between various active communication and power saving modes in order to transmit data to other piconet members. In addition to Bluetooth™ other popular short-range wireless network technologies include WLAN (of which “Wi-Fi” local access points communicating in accordance with the IEEE 802.11 standard, is an example), Wireless USB (WUSB), Ultra Wideband (UWB), ZigBee (802.15.4, 802.15.4a), and UHF RFID. All of these wireless communication technologies have features and advantages that make them appropriate for various applications.
More recently, manufacturers have also begun to incorporate various resources for providing enhanced functionality in WCDs (e.g., components and software for performing close-proximity wireless information exchanges). Sensors and/or scanners may be used to read visual or electronic information into a device. A transaction may involve a user holding their WCD in proximity to a target, aiming their WCD at an object (e.g., to take a picture) or sweeping the device over a printed tag or document. Machine-readable technologies such as radio frequency identification (RFID), Infra-red (IR) communication, optical character recognition (OCR) and various other types of visual, electronic and magnetic scanning are used to quickly input desired information into the WCD without the need for manual entry by a user.
The inclusion of additional features, such as those described above, into wireless-enabled devices has enhanced the ability of WCDs to operate in a variety of new applications. However, with improved functionality may also come increased complexity. As multipurpose wireless devices become available to more and more users of various skills levels, these new abilities may both remedy existing issues and cause new problems. More specifically, devices that include additional functionality may also be complicated to control (e.g., additional user participation, such as through traditional menu interaction, may be required to configure and/or implement these features). As a result, the knowledge required for operation may become so unwieldy that these beneficial features may go unused due to a lack of understanding about their operation. These difficulties may be especially egregious in situations where the device is being used simply for social communication and entertainment, as this group of users may only have a rudimentary technological understanding of how to operate various functions in a WCD.
What is therefore needed is a more-intuitive system and/or method for activating various operations within a WCD. A user who may not be technically proficient should be able to initiate various operations on a WCD in a simple manner that may further be derived from aspects of other technologies with which a user may be more proficient due to their daily use.